


Linger (The Cranberries, 1994)

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: MAGNET HEARTS [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apologies, Childhood Friends, Friendship, I can only promise that there will be one some time in the future, M/M, Mention of underage drinking, Middle School, Not a happy ending again, Not this time anyway, Regrets, Slow Dancing, set in 1994
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Charlie are attending the 8th grade dance together. Dean isn't, but that's until he shows up close to the end of the night. And he wants to dance with Cas. Will this be a repeat performance of their 7th grade dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger (The Cranberries, 1994)

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the title is of a Cranberries song, because it works so well with the theme, the song they dance to can't be that. I felt the song I've used worked much better.
> 
> In case you wanna listen to it…
> 
> [Please Forgive Me (Bryan Adams)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EHAo6rEuas)
> 
> I hope you'll like this little chapter… I have to admit, I'm kinda proud of Cas here.
> 
> .

Unlike the year before, Castiel and Charlie went to the 8th grade dance together. Not together as a couple, but together as in not with Dean. Gabriel, who once more gave them a ride, didn’t ask questions. He knew full well that the ending of his cousin’s first relationship had been quite rough on him.

As for Dean, he wasn’t even there when the two friends arrived at the dance. The idea that maybe he had decided not to come held some kind of relief for Castiel. Even if he did miss their friendship at times. Especially now that he was standing alone next to the buffet table, Charlie having the time of her life on the dance floor.

She tried, more than once, to drag him along but each time, he refused. So she stopped trying, coming around to talk to him whenever the DJ played a song she didn’t like. Other students would sometimes come around to chat a bit, on their way to or from the buffet. Eventually, Castiel just started walking around, talking and laughing with everyone, artfully averting Gordon Walker and his friends.

The night was coming to an end when he walked back to his initial spot, not wanting Charlie to wonder where he was when she’d be ready to leave. That’s when he saw him, standing next to the now empty punch bowl. Apparently Dean had decided to show up after all.

“Hey Cas,” the blond said, coming to stand next to him.

Castiel didn’t answer, not with words anyway. He only nodded and looked back to the kids dancing, praying that Charlie would want to leave soon. But since it was the end of the night, the DJ started playing slow songs. Immediately, pairs started to form while other people would just leave the floor, some in search for a dance partner, some just getting ready to leave.

“Please forgive me,” suddenly Dean said in Castiel’s ear, startling him.

“What?” Cas said, backing away from his former friend.

“Please Forgive Me. That’s what the song’s called. Bryan Adams sings it.”

“Oh!”

Castiel was about to just walk away from Dean when the teen grabbed his wrist and started pulling him towards the other dancers. At first, the shock prevented him from objecting but soon enough, he was able to take back his arm. Dean stopped walking and turned around, looking at him with curiosity.

“Really, Dean?” only said Castiel before turning around to go back where they had come from.

Again, Dean grabbed his wrist but this time, his grip was softer than before.

“Cas, I’m sorry, alright? I hate that we’re not friends anymore,” Dean explained, once more crowding Castiel’s space, talking right into his ear. That’s how Cas caught a familiar scent coming from him.

“Dude, you’re drunk… let me go.”

“I’m not _drunk_ , I had a couple of Bobby’s beers, that’s all. Come dance with me… as friends, I swear,” Dean pleaded, pulling softly on his arm.

Knowing Dean would probably not let it go, he finally nodded, turning around once again to follow him. When they walked past Charlie and the girl she was dancing with, Castiel saw that she noticed them but only responded to her shocked expression with a shrug. When Dean finally stopped, Castie looked around, wondering if there was anyone worth mentioning dancing next to them. There wasn’t.

When Dean put his hands on his hips, Castiel stiffened.

“Relax, dude… it’s just a dance,” Dean said with a smile, taking his partner’s hand and putting them on his shoulders before grabbing his hips again.

Castiel tried to relax, without much success. It was especially difficult when every time Bryan Adams would sing _“Please forgive me,”_ Dean would sing along, gripping at his hips harder in rhythm with the words. But he didn’t sing along to any other part of the song, which was a relief for Cas. He could work with what sounded like apologies, but not with anything that would resemble a love confession.

The song was on its last leg and Cas noticed how they were now dancing closer than when they started. He tried to put some distance between them but clearly, Dean didn’t think it was a good idea as he softly brought them back together. They were so close now that even trying to look him in the eye would result in them breathing each other’s air.

“I’m really sorry, Cas… I didn’t wanna hurt you,” Dean said, the warm breath on his ear making Castiel shiver. “I kinda wish I hadn’t been so stupid.”

Again, Castiel didn’t answer. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t know what to say. Parts of him were elated that Dean was so close again, the tips of his fingers and his lips remembering how nice it had been to touch him during their short time together.

“Do you think we’ll be friends again someday?” Dean asked while the song was coming to an end.

There it was, the friend thing again. Which, in some way, was the best thing Dean could have ever said. Of course Cas missed Dean’s friendship but he felt like soon enough he’d be daydreaming about him again. So Cas said the only thing that made sense for him at that moment.

“I can forgive you… but I don’t think we can be friends. I’m sorry,” Castiel responded, leaving Dean alone again before the song was over.

And while Castiel was walking away, Dean softly sang along the song’s last words, his eyes glued on his former boyfriend’s back.

_ “…can’t stop… loving you…”  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d, all the copyrights belong to their owners… characters, songs, everything.


End file.
